


Wish You Were Here

by Black_capped_chickadee



Category: Ginga | Silver Fang
Genre: Angst and Feels, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, One Shot, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Single Parents, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_capped_chickadee/pseuds/Black_capped_chickadee
Summary: Sakura was separated from Smith while he protected her from the monster of Ōu, and now she has to try and keep her and her unborn pups safe and well
Relationships: Gin/Sakura (Silver Fang)
Kudos: 2





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> If the anime and manga won’t give their female characters the spotlight than I will

Sakura looked over the old and worn down temple before her. Slowly, the white dog crept up to the shelter and sniffed around it with her black nose. She smelled the rotten bark the den was made out of, but the scent of humans was extremely faint, meaning whatever humans used this temple to pray haven’t been back for a long time. Sakura opened her maw to pant, the sweltering heat hit her back like daggers, and the added weight if her unborn pups only magnified her pain. The white dog walked up the shelter’s steps and laid down on the small patio. Sakura continued and pant and laid her head down on her paws, tired from walking all day looking for a place to stay. The white dog’s dark brown eyes looked over at her swollen body and let out a sigh. She was going to give birth soon, all alone.

'Gin, wherever you are, please know I'm thinking of you.' The Kishu mix thought, holding back a whine when her stomach churned. Sakura began to pant and a wave of anxiety hit her. She was going to give birth soon. Sakura knew it was possible to give birth alone. After all, her mother gave birth to her when her former owners were away. However, the difference with her pregnancy is that she was in an unknown place without any of her friends. Dogs are easily frightened and don't like change. The thought of Sakura giving birth in an unsafe place was enough to trigger a panic attack. Sakura forced herself to take a deep breathe and calm down, adding stress to herself would only harm herself and her unborn pups. Sakura looked up from her paws and noticed the sky was darkening into a beautiful indigo color, with a few beams of orange bordering the edge. Sakura let out a sigh of relief, it was finally sundown, and soon the humid air would turn cool. Sakura got onto her haunches, but trembled a bit as she stood up. "These pups are getting bigger by the second." Sakura mumbled to herself. Slowly, the mix breed walked down the temple's steps and went underneath the patio, hiding herself better in case any predators come. In case _he_ comes.

Sakura placed her head over her paws and felt her eyelids grow heavy. Finally, her breathing slowed and she drifted off into sleep.

It only felt like yesterday since Sakura met Gin. She remembered how during a border patrol, the silver-brindled Akita saw her in her owner's backyard and the base of Ōu, chained to a doghouse and he went up to talk with her. At first, Sakura thought he was pretentious, saying how he was the leader of a pack with well over a thousand members. Sakura didn't believe him, like any sensible dog would, and she was intrigued when the blue-grey dog asked her to visit Futago Pass, a "dog's paradise in the heart of Ōu", as Gin called it. Sakura didn't admit it, but she did want to see this wild dog pack that resided in the mountain she lived next to. However, their conversation was cut short when Sakura's owner came out of their house to shoo Gin away. Before he left, the tora ge Akita promised Sakura he'd be back that night to show her his territory. That whole night, Sakura stayed up, wondering if the Akita would keep his promise.

Sakura was sleeping at the foot of her owner's bed when she heard claws scrape the bedroom windows. At first, Sakura's muscles tense and she bared her fangs, thinking an intruder was trying to break in. However, she relaxed when she recognized the brindled pelt. Sakura was impressed Gin remembered her despite talking for only a few minutes. The Kishu mix jumped down from the bed and ran to a small doggy door, meeting Gin outside.

The whole night, Gin gave Sakura a tour of Ōu, and Sakura's mouth hung open the whole time. She couldn't believe all these dogs sleeping all over the mountain looked up to this strong yet small dog. She couldn't believe a heaven on earth was right next to her and she didn't know, and she couldn't believe this powerful dog was giving her attention. When the first rays of sunlight brightened up the sky, Gin convinced Sakura to meet his subordinates and she couldn't say no, excited to learn more about the Ōu Army. She met dogs like Ben, John, and Cross, one of the few female dogs in the pack. After being introduced to the high-ranking dogs, Gin brought the mix-breed somwhere private, and told her of the Shooting Star Legend, where Gin and his friends defeated an army of bears and claimed the Ōu Mountain, bringing peace for years to come. Sakura was so moved by this story, that she begged to join Gin's pack, which he gladly said yes.

For the next few months, Sakura and Gin were inseparable. They hunted together, patrolled together, and trained together. Over time, Sakura realized how much she was thinking of Gin. She thought about his blue-grey pelt, his dark eyes, and his strong muscles. Eventually, Gin asked the white dog to be his mate, and Sakura felt like the happiest dog in the world.

If only that happiness lasted forever.

Sakura remembered the look on Gin's face when she told him she was bearing his pups. Gin stayed by his mate's side the whole day, trying to protect her from an imaginary threat. She remembered how he told her he had to leave to meet with former members of the Ōu Army. Before he left, she told him that he would return to a healthy litter of pups dying to meet their father.

She remembered when the monster attacked Ōu.

All around her, dogs screamed in terror as the giant demon dog killed anything in his path. She remembered a soldier bringing her to Smith and telling the English Setter to bring her somewhere safe so Gin's pups would be born. Smith and Sakura ran out of Ōu and towards the Alps. The two dogs barely stopped to eat or sleep, worried that the demon dog would find them. Sakura and Smith barely talked to each other, maybe it was beacuse the two were so grief-stricken by the tragedy that they couldn't bring themselves to talk. As the two contiued their journey to a safe place to give birth, Sakura's memory was spotty on what happened during this journey, but she remembered how Smith saved a young puppy from being hit by a car by taking his place. Sakura cried for Smith, seeing his limp body sprawled out on the pavement, and felt helpless as a group of humans took him inside a car and drove off with his body. All Sakura could do was howl for her fallen friend, not even able to bury him. 

Sakura only grew weaker when Smith was gone. Since the two left, Smith hunted for both of them, but now the heavily pregnant mix-breed had to find whatever she could to give herself enough strength to find shelter. For what felt like a millennia, she walked and hunted, until she came across the abandoned temple. Sakura thought of all of this while she dreamed, hoping that her story would have a happy ending.

Suddenly, a great pain shot through Sakura's body. The Kishu mix's brown eyes opened wide from shock and fear, letting out a loud whine as she laid on her side. She felt her stomach twist. Sakura felt her body tremor and her mind raced. She was giving birth. Sakura felt a warm liquid hit her legs and she tried to relax her muscles. Sakura let out a yelp as her stomach flipped.

The whole process lasted an hour, and left Sakura exhausted. After a moment, the white dog found enough strength to lift up her head and look at her pups. She felt a knot in her throat when she noticed they weren't moving. She nudged ther pups with her nose and began to lick them all over. She prayed that they'd let out a weak bark or move a limb. After a few minutes, only one of the three pups she gave birth two started to move. Sakura felt her eyes well up with tears, and she broke down into sobs. She promised Gin that he would meet his healthy children when he returned, and she had given birth to two stillborn pups. She burrowed her face into her dead puppies' fur and was inconsolable. She then felt a small set of fangs bite her stomach. She looked over at the only surviving pup which began to drink Sakura's milk. Sakura put her muzzle next to the pup and licked him, happy that at least one survived.

The next morning, Sakura buried the two pups. She knew she would grieve over them for a long time, but she had to focus all her energy of her surviving son. Sakura decided not to name this pup, because she wanted her mate, Gin, to name him when he came back to find them. That night, while Sakura laid down on the temple's patio and nursing her son, Sakura decided that she'd raise her son here. She'd teach her son about humans, dogs, bears, etc. Most importantly, she'd tell her son about his father, and the Shooting Star Legend. Sakura looked down at her son and smiled.

'He has your pelt and eyes.' Sakura thought. 'I know you'll love him Gin, he'll make you proud.'

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this contradicts anything in the manga. I took some creative liberties with this fic


End file.
